


WTNV Fictober Challenge Day 5: Write something as terribly as you can.

by Sammykh



Series: WTNV Fictober [5]
Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Don't Read This, M/M, seriously it will burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-06
Updated: 2015-10-06
Packaged: 2018-04-25 02:05:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4942540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sammykh/pseuds/Sammykh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>carlus end Secil met and cake!!!</p><p>but steev roo-in  al funnnnn >:(</p>
            </blockquote>





	WTNV Fictober Challenge Day 5: Write something as terribly as you can.

**Author's Note:**

> no h8rs :P im so leet and nu hax liek loozrs >:(

carlos loked into th skay and dinosar was there!

"cecil lok a flyig dinosoor!"

"cool" cecil says tryied on pands as fuzz. cecil wished carLos wuld pey moaer atenshion to him caus siense never a persun!  
"OH NO" cEcil cried""steeeeev curlsburg, needs to get nice guy >:("

cesil whey arent not we frends?:O" stev asked

gAsP!:O" the cak burned :(" cecil cried caus choclat was cake and yum!

"cec i luv you but steve is and you need to apoljose now!"

that cake wus supozed to bea YUM!!!!!!>:O"

"cee no yell my head and another cake!!!!!!"

"YAY cARLO sav day and BEST BOIFREND! ""

the and.

**Author's Note:**

> in all seriousness, this was so fun to make.


End file.
